Question: The figure drawn is not to scale. Which of the five segments shown is the longest? [asy]
pair A = (-3,0), B=(0,2), C=(3,0), D=(0,-1);
draw(D(MP("A", A, W))--D(MP("B", B, N))--D(MP("C", C, E))--D(MP("D", D, S))--A);
draw(B--D);
MP("55^\circ", (0,-0.75), NW);
MP("55^\circ", (0,-0.75), NE);
MP("40^\circ", (0,1.5), SW);
MP("75^\circ", (0,1.5), SE);
[/asy]
Answer: Looking at triangle $ABD$, we see that $\angle BAD = 180^\circ - \angle ABD - \angle ADB = 180^\circ - 40^\circ - 55^\circ = 85^\circ$.  Then $\angle ABD < \angle ADB < \angle BAD$, so $AD < AB < BD$.

Looking at triangle $BCD$, we see that $\angle BCD = 180^\circ - \angle CBD - \angle BDC = 180^\circ - 75^\circ - 55^\circ = 50^\circ$.  Then $\angle BCD < \angle BDC < \angle CBD$, so $BD < BC < CD$.

Combining both inequalities, we see that \[AD < AB < BD < BC < CD.\]Therefore, the longest segment is $\boxed{CD}$.